Estel
by LeoLuin
Summary: Meeting a human child could be quite dangerous, and even more when the boy is the heir of Isildur himself. What fate awaits when we meet one? Third story in The Feline Series Chapter 4 Travelers added Also genre friendship No slash
1. For the first time

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of this story, but I do own Luin, the blue snow leopard.

* * *

Sequel to **The first true hunt**

Written by LeoLiun

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**For the first time**

It was a nice and warm summer day, and the lord of Imladris enjoyed the nice weather in the garden. That was until a young boy ran to him followed by a russet puppy. The wolf pup barred the blood from the big dark wolf Ice paw, which made the first alliance with the lord of Rivendell. And it was the puppy if the current alpha pair. And it was the only odd colored wolf in the pack, most of them were in grey tones.

The child was now just four years old, whose dying mother carried the sleeping child through the gates of Rivendell, seeking refuge for at least her son, who was the last heir of Isildur. The child was the hope for the race of men so the ancient elf named the child Estel. Lord Elrond clearly remembered the night from one year ago.

* * *

Flashback

The night was cold and wet. The rain poured from the sky for at least three days and the lord of Imladris feared that this weather will bring floods in the near future, when he looked out of the tall window in his study.

Suddenly Raenfer ran through the door.

"My Lord! My Lord there is an emergency!" The light brown haired elf with stormy grey eyes exclaimed.

"What is the matter Raenfer." The ancient elf asked.

"We need you to come to the healing chambers. Quickly my Lord." The elf said in a hurry.

When the raven haired elven lord entered the healing chamber he immediately recognized the fair haired woman laying on the bed holding a raven haired little boy.

"Gilraen!" The ancient elf exclaimed when he looked over her. She bared lots of various wounds on her body. "Gilraen what happened to you?" Lord Elrond asked in a hurry.

The fair haired maiden opened her eyes when she heard the voice of the raven haired elven lord of Rivendell. She looked at the ancient elf and weakly said. "We were ambushed by orcs. My … my husband Arathorn he was killed by the foul beasts." The maiden cried. "I managed to escape together with my son, Aragorn." She said and stroked the boys head and her voice was getting weaker. "Please lord Elrond. Please take care of my son." And with the last ounce of her energy she forced the boy to lord Elronds' hands.

The ancient elf looked at the boys stormy eyes and then at his mother, but he could not do nothing more. The maidens' eyes were closed and her chest was not rising anymore. She passed on to the halls of her fathers.

The lord of Rivendell looked back at the now sleeping boy and kissed him on his forehead. "Now you will be known as Estel, son of Elrond." And he took the boy outside of the room to his chambers, where he placed the sleeping boy, cover the child with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead again.

End of flashback

* * *

"Legolas! Ada! Legolas is here!" The little boy cried across the garden, followed by a russet wolf pup, and ran to the lord of Imladris.

"And how do you know that this elf is Legolas, penneth?" The ancient elf smiled at his adoptive son.

"Elrohir and Elladan said so. And he is riding a white stallion." The raven haired boy said and crossed his little arms on his chest.

"Hurry ada! Come quickly!" The little boy called and grabbed the ancient elfs' sleeve. When the lord of Rivendell moved, Estel let go of the sleeve of the ancient elfs' robe and ran to his two elven brothers. While the little boy was running he turned his head and shouted. "Come Ash lets greet Legolas together." The boy laughed.

The puppy looked at the ancient elf and bowed his head.

"Let us go penneth. We are surly needed in the greeting of the young prince." Lord Elrond said and the russet wolf pup ran after the small boy, and he too headed to the direction of his son.

* * *

When the lord of Imladris got near the gates of Rivendell, the ancient elf did not see any rider yet but heard the cry of a feathery hunter above him. As he looked up, the raven haired elf saw a grey falcon which every end of a feather bared fiery red tip which made the impression that it is burning.

The falcon folded its' wings and entered a free fall and just above a rock it spread them again, safely landing on it. The preying bird flapped its' wings a few times and let out a loud cry. To his answer a few neighs were heard.

Lord Elrond looked through the gate and so three white horses slowly walking on the path. The raven haired elf immediately recognized the golden haired prince of Mirkwood. The young prince was accompanied by two other light brown haired elves on white steeds. But still the golden haired prince even if he was two thousand and five hundred years old, he was still smaller than other elves in his age. But to a mere human he looked just around nineteen years old or even younger.

"Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion." Lord Elrond bowed when the young prince and his traveling companions slowly approached and dismounted their white steeds.

"Mae govannen my lord Elrond."And the golden haired prince returned the gesture.

"What brings you here penneth?" The ancient elf asked and smiled at the young elf.

"I am just carrying some important messages for you, my Lord, from my father." Legolas said and took out some scrolls from Ninims' packs.

"I will be returning to Mirkwood shortly." Legolas said and his face fell.

"Do not be sad penneth." The ancient elf said and placed his hand on the young princes' shoulder. "You will come visit us again soon."

"Aye I will and the next time Luin will join me too." Legolas said and his face lit up in happiness.

"Speaking of Luin. Where is she? Well you never leave your realm without her." The raven haired elf asked.

"Well the last time we were on our patrol we were ambushed by orcs and they injured her ankle. The healers said that if she had gone on the journey her paw would not heal properly and would be damaged even more and she would never use that paw again. So that is why she could not join me this time." The golden haired prince said and sighted.

At that the little boy, who was now getting a bit bored behind the lord of Imladris, most because of could not follow the conversation of the two elves, tugged on the back of the ancient elfs' tunic.

"Oh I am so sorry penneth." The ancient elf smiled. "I want you to meet someone." And the raven haired elf stepped aside and pushed the small child to stand in front of him.

The small child was blushing a bit in front of the small young prince, but he gathered all the courage he had and looked up. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. I am Estel Elrondion." The small edain said in elvish and bowed as he seen the other elves.

"Mae govannen, Estel Elrondion, I am really happy to meet you." Legolas smiled at the small child, who beamed with happiness.

Estel smiled from ear to ear, but then something suddenly came to his mind and turned around. When he turned back he held the russet pup in his arms. "And this is Ash." The child said and the puppy barked.

"It is nice to meet you too Ash." The young prince said and patted the wolf pup and then the small boy.

The boys' grey eyes then flicked to the falcon that just landed on Ninims' pack and cried out.

The golden haired prince turned back and saw what caught the attention of the dark haired boy. The Mirkwood prince stretched out his arm, to which the falcon flapped its wings and landed on the outstretched arm. "This is Cinder." Legolas smiled and lowered the arm with the falcon nearer to the boy.

Estel with wide eyes looked at the odd colored, but majestic hunting bird and hugged the pup in his arms a bit tighter. "Can I pet him?" The stormy grey eyed boy asked.

"Aye you can pet her little one." The young elven prince smiled and lowered his arm even more for the little boy to reach the birds' head.

Estel slowly lowered Ash on the ground and approached the kneeling golden haired elf and the falcon carefully.

The falcon cried loudly as the boy outstretched his small hand and he instinctively jerked it back in fright.

"Do not be afraid penneth." Legolas said and smiled. "She will not hurt you."

The little edain tried again and successfully patted the falcon on the head. Estel grinned from ear to ear and then looked carefully at the hunting bird. It was a lot smaller than the eagles that Estel saw around Imladris, which traveled with some lore-masters, or those which visited lord Elrond from time to time. What caught his gaze the most were the oddly colored feather tips, which were fiery red and the other thing were its' long and sharp curved talons.

"She is a very beautiful but small eagle." The boy said.

Lord Elrond laughed. "Cinder is not an eagle penneth. She is a falcon. She is much faster than an eagle" And the ancient elf picked up the little edain.

Legolas also stood up and the majestic bird took off to the sky. The young prince came to his white stallion and took the packs off, before Ladrochen took Ninim away, and threw them over his shoulder.

"We should get inside and let you rest penneth." The ancient elf looked at Legolas and then back on Estel in his arms, who started yawning a bit. "Both of you. You can also come Ash." Lord Elrond smiled at the whining puppy, which was now in Legolas' arms.

* * *

The next few days were really happy for the young prince and the little boy and lord Elrond knew that this was the birth of inseparable friendship between a man and an elf. Maybe as strong as the one that the youngest Mirkwood prince has with his feline companion, Luin. Thinking about the cat, the ancient elf frowned, to which his eyebrows almost formed a line, he did not know how will she react when she will meet the boy for the first time or rather what will Estel do when he will see her. The great snow leopard had a really kind and gentle nature, but she is still very big cat. Then the raven haired elf looked out of the window in his study and watched the pair playing with Ash and another group of wolf pups and Cinder was watching them from a nearby statue.

"Estel will be really sad tomorrow when Legolas will leave." The ancient elf said.

"Aye he will, but Legolas will return in fall." A voice of lord Elronds' advisor was heard behind him.

When the ancient turned around he saw Glorfindel and Erestor standing in front of him.

"Aye, he will old friend." Elrond smiled at his longtime friends.

"And he will not come alone like now." Erestor said.

* * *

The next day Ladrochen brought Ninim and the two other steeds to the gates of Rivendell.

"I will see you soon little one." Legolas smiled at the almost crying boy. "So do not cry penneth." The golden haired prince hugged the small child.

"And when will that be?" Estel asked, not wanting to let go the young elf.

"I will come back in few weeks in fall." Legolas said and patted the boy on the head.

"You promise?" The boy looked to Legolas' face.

"Aye I promise." Legolas softly smiled and brushed the tears from the small childs' cheeks with his thumb.

"Okay then have a safe journey." Estel smiled a bit and hugged Legolas again.

"Hannon le penneth."The golden haired princeling said and kissed the small boy on his forehead.

Legolas walked to lord Elrond. "Hannon le for your hospitality lord Elrond." Legolas bowed his head.

"You are most welcome penneth. Have a safe journey to your homeland and say hi to Luin from me." Lord Elrond smiled.

"Aye I will lord Elrond." The golden haired prince smiled and mounted his steed and his companions did the same.

Cinder who was sitting on Ninims' back flew away high in the sky and let out a loud cry as a farewell.

"Return here soon Legolas!" Estel shouted after the elven prince.

"I will come in fall so wait for me till then!" Legolas shouted back when he stopped Ninim, turned his head and waved to the little edain.

* * *

In a few days Legolas was just crossing the bridge and the gates to Mirkwood palace when he heard a purring voice above him.

"_Welcome back home Legolas."_ Luin said from the branches of a nearby tree. _I missed you so much. _The great cat said when she slowly got down from it and muzzled to the princes' chest.

"And I missed you too Luin." Legolas said and scratched the cat between the ears which was followed by a loud purr.

"_How was your journey and stay in Imladris?" _The great feline asked out loud, as she started speaking as normal elves do.

"It was great we did not encounter any problems during our journey. And I have a surprising news to tell you." Legolas said and his smile grew bigger.

"_What is it mellon nin?" _The bluish leopard asked.

"Lord Elrond adopted a little edain child. Estel is a really sweet child and I want you two to meet as soon as possible so I am going to ask father to let us go to Rivendell in fall for a bit." Legolas said.

"_I do not know if your father will let up you only just arrived." _Luin said.

"He will. You will see." Legolas smiled and patted the cat on her head.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Adar – father

Edain- human

Hannon le- Thank you

Mae govannen – well met

Mellon nin- my friend

Penneth- young one

Ion nin- my son

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter of the new story :) so please R&amp;R.

Your LeoLuin ;)


	2. Wrong prank

Hey it is me again I have the second chapter for you ;). Sorry it took me so long but I was able to finish the chapter :)

I hope you all will like it ;)

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wrong prank**

"Welcome home ion nin." Thranduil smiled at his son and came down from his horned throne just to hug his youngest son.

"Hi ada, I missed you too." Legolas greeted his father with a happy smile and returned the hug.

"And you too, welcome Luin." The king greeted the great feline as she approached them.

"_My king_." Luin bowed her head and laid down on the floor crossing her front paws, her bandaged one rested on the top and she was observing the two elves in their conversation.

"I am really glad that you had a safe journey." Thranduil said and hugged his son again.

"Aye it was uneventful." The golden haired prince said and smiled.

"Now lets' come I will prepare a great feast for your safe arrival." The Mirkwood king said and pushed his son through the halls to the dining hall. Luin was happily following the father and the son.

When they were seated and the food was also brought on the tables by the elf maidens, and even Luin had her food in front of her, Thranduils' daughter entered the dining hall.

"Tithen gwador! You have returned!" Eluwien exclaimed and ran to her youngest brother, her long tricolor hair flowing behind her.

"Eluwien!" The small elf happily exclaimed, stood up and rand towards his older sister.

They both ended up in tight embrace.

"I am so glad that you returned to us safely." The elven maiden said and stroked her little brothers golden head.

"Aye the journey here was uneventful." Legolas said when he looked to the ocean blue eyes of his sister. "I can bet my long knives that Luin said to Cinder to keep me out of danger." The young prince smiled and looked at the great bluish feline.

Eluwien looked at the great feline, and Luin looked at her and smirked, because Eluwien was the only one who knew.

The elven maiden knew that her little brother was right because when Legolas left the Mirkwood realm the worried snow leopard paced the halls and when she bumped to the Thranduils' only daughter, and almost knocked her down on the ground, the great feline confessed that she sent the falcon after him.

They were soon joined by Thranduils' oldest son, Harion, but the only one, who did not join them at this time, was Isamir who sailed to Valinor twenty years ago.

The Mirkwood king was really sad, when his second son said he is going to the undying lands. He confessed to him that he heard the call of the see and he had to go. Thranduil did not had the heart to keep his son in his realm. The elven king gave Isamir his blessing and let him go.

Right now the king was too happy that he had the remaining members of his family around him.

All the elves and the feline had a very good time till late hours and the youngest prince tried his chances with his father.

"Ada, I want to ask something of you." Legolas hesitantly asked.

"Aye what is it, ion nin?" Thranduil smiled at his child and leaned closer to him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would let me go to Imladris again soon before the first snow will fall over the High pass." The golden haired princeling asked his father, and Thranduils' smile faded.

"What!" The king exclaimed, but quickly lowered his voice, when he seen that he scared his youngest child a bit. "You only just arrived and you want to leave so soon. I thought that you will stay with us for now." The blond elf said and looked at his son with sad eyes.

"Well ada, I promised lord Elronds' youngest son that I will come back in fall." Legolas said and Luin and Eluwien looked at the golden haired princeling.

"Elrohir? But why?" Thranduil asked puzzled.

"No not Elrohir. Lord Elrond adopted a little boy recently." Legolas smiled. "His name is Estel. He is a really sweet child." The golden haired prince said. "He will be very devastated if I would not keep my promise."

Then Eluwien cut in the conversation. "Please ada. Let Legolas go to Imladris." And the beautiful elven maiden smiled at her father.

"I do not know if it is a good idea." Thranduil said and leaned at the back of the chair.

"Please ada." Legolas pleaded.

"Ada. You do not want that your youngest son will be called liar. Or that the elves of Mirkwood are not trustworthy because of this." Eluwien cunningly said. The elven maiden knew which strings of her father to pull for him to see her point.

"Okay Legolas you may go to Imladris but, you have to be really careful and you must take Luin with you." The elven king said.

"_I would not let him go alone, my King. Do not worry, my King, I will keep him safe. And I hate to stay behind and wait." _The feline said and placed her large paw on the kings' thigh.

"Hannon le ada!" Legolas exclaimed and launched at his father and hugged him tightly.

"You are very welcome ion nin. Just be safe on your journey there." Thranduil said, hugged his son and kissed his forehead. 'Be safe. Valar, please keep my child safe.' The king prayed.

When the young elf sat back on his seat he turned to his big sister and whispered. "Hannon le Eluwien."

When Legolas thought about something he turned back to her and said. "Eluwien I have one favour to ask you."

"And what would that be, tithen gwador?" She smiled at the smaller elf.

"I want to ask you if you would take care of Ninim. His age is getting to him. He has trouble to keep up with the other horses and gets really tired these days." Legolas said sadness clearly heard from his voice.

"Worry not, tithen gwador, I will take care of him." Eluwien said.

"Hannon le." The golden haired princeling said hugged his sister.

"So you will take Nightmare for her first journey outside the Mirkwood realm?" Harion asked.

"Aye I will take Nightmare Moon with me." Legolas said.

"Well at least the stable masters will be happy." Thranduil chuckled.

"You think ada?" The young elf asked.

"Well she lives to her name as a nightmare to all stable masters. She causes trouble when you are not around and even Luin cannot stop her or make her behave." The king laughed and was then joined by his whole family.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Legolas came back from Imladris. Since then the young prince tried to teach his young new mare to carry some of the packs, Ninim used to carry. Once the mare was able to flee from the golden haired prince, but the great cat was near to round her back to the young prince. But most of the time the bluish feline was just watching him from a tree branch. In the end he was successful and the two and a half year old energetic young mare was able to tolerate the packs on her back.

So till the time of the pairs' departure everything was ready.

* * *

That time Thranduil was waiting near the stables with Luin, her traveling packs were filling the gap between the elven king and the great feline.

Suddenly the long haired elf king bent over and took the packs.

"_My King you do not have to do this. Someone else can do it."_ Luin was startled by the elven kings' actions.

"I will gladly help you Luin. And as I said before you are family. And family members help each other." Thranduil heartily smiled.

"_I know my lord, but for you to do it is awkward. Hannon le my King."_ The feline shamefully said and bowed her head.

"Do not be ashamed, mellon." The elven king said and patted the feline on her head. "You have been keeping my son safe for a long time now. Even more then I can. And I am forever grateful to you for this. So I can at least help you with this." The blond haired elf smiled.

Thranduil was very quick and skilled because he was able to put on the packs on the felines' back by himself. It usually took two elves to put them on.

"_Hannon le my king for your help."_ The feline smiled.

"You are most welcome Luin. And I have got another request for you."

"_Aye my king, you can ask anything from me."_ The bowed.

"Please, Luin, protect my child from harm." The king said and looked to the great cats' eyes.

"_Do not worry my king I always do. And I always will be."_ Luin said and nuzzled the kings' chest, to which the king patted the cats' head.

I light hearted chuckle interrupted the pair and when they turned they saw the young prince smiling at them. And right next to the golden haired elfling was, a slightly prancing, excited young black mare.

"I did not know ada that you like nuzzling with the cat." Legolas laughed.

"Well you know, ion nin, you are not the only one who likes to play and nuzzle our feline family member." The elven king laughed back.

Luin was just watching the scene before her, but she could not hide a happy smile when Thranduil labeled her as a member of a family. Sure she was a snow leopard and they were elves, but she was saved by the elves when she lost her family and now that she lived for centuries, as the only immortal feline, without others of her kin, the great cat really appreciated what Legolas' father said and did.

The king accompanied his son, his feline companion and his sons' new seed to the gates of the palace, where his only, beautiful, daughter and the eldest son waited.

Behind the gates two blond haired elves, mounted on their grey steeds, were already waiting for the young prince and his traveling companions. They were a substitute for Haldir, who could not make it to the woodland realm. The blond haired Lórien elf had some matters he had to attend to from the lady of the golden wood, Lady Galadriel.

The elven maiden hugged her younger brother and whispered to his little pointy ear. "Please be careful on your journey, tithen gwador."

Harion was the next one in line to hug his little brother. "Say hi to the elrondion twins from me, tithen gwador." The elven warrior said and smiled on the golden haired elfling.

The last one was Thranduil. He hugged his son tightly and patted his sons' golden locks. When he king backed off he straightened himself and said.

"May the Valar protect you both, ion nin, Luin." The blond haired king said to his youngest child and his animal companion. "And also Nightmare." Thranduil quickly added.

The young prince, the bluish feline and the black bowed.

"_Thank you My king and may the stars and moon protect you and your family."_ Legolas and Luin said together.

Then Legolas mounted his new, excited, black steed and they began their journey to the west, heading to Imladris.

* * *

When the company reached the High pass on the third day of the journey, the elves had to slower the pace on the rocky path.

"How is the new steed fearing?" Belvaer, one of the accompanying elves, asked.

"Nightmare is great. She is fearing really great so far. She is still very energetic, but she is good." The young prince happily said.

"Well at this pace we should be in Rivendell on the day after tomorrow." Mindir, the other elven warrior said.

"Aye, but we have to be careful on our way through the High pass, because it is starting to snow." The other blond haired warrior said and watched as a stray snowflake landed in his palm.

"_I hope we will not encounter any enemies here."_ The great feline said and looked at the young prince.

"I hope so too, Luin. I hope so too." Legolas said and patted the great cats' head.

But the young prince was so eager to get to Imladris early, where little Estel was waiting for him, so he sped up the pace, not just to test his new steed, but also to get to Rivendell as soon as possible.

Legolas made a race with the great feline through the forest, between the trees and rocks, which surrounded Rivendell.

The young prince and his new mare raced through the threes and rock while the feline leapt over the rocks and tree branches with grace. The golden haired princeling was really surprised when the young black mare did not even flinch when the great cat landed next to her or even before her.

* * *

The golden haired Mirkwood prince and his companions were able to reach the hidden elven realm in the middle of the night of the following day.

As the company stepped through the hidden gate, the elves dismounted their beautiful steeds near the stables and led the majestic horses in.

They found three empty stalls besides each other and led the steeds there. The other two blond warriors wanted to take care of Legolas' mare but the young prince refused their offer.

"I will do it alone." He smiled. "I do not think Nightmare will let anyone clean her beside me." The golden haired elfling said.

Luin stretched her slender feline body and waited her fiend and the elven warrior to emerge from the Rivendell stables. The great cat was tired and just wanted to sleep after fifteen minutes the golden haired prince walked through the wooden stable door with the two blond elves right behind him and they headed to the Last homely house.

* * *

Lord Elrond was woken up in the middle of the night by one of the elves, who was serving in the Last homely house. The ancient elf was informed that the youngest prince of Mirkwood realm just arrived alongside his animal companion and two elven warriors. The lord of Rivendell quickly dismissed the elf, put on his robe on and left his chamber. When lord Elrond entered his study it was still empty, so the raven haired elf walked to the large window and gazed to the dark and cold night.

Soon the ancient elven lord was interrupted by a knock on door.

"Enter." The raven haired elf called out.

The large wooden door slowly opened and the golden haired prince closely followed by the bluish snow leopard entered lord Elronds' study.

"_Mae gowannen." _Legolas and Luin bowed.

"Welcome penneth and Luin." The ancient elf smiled.

"Hannon le my Lord, I hope we did not disturb you." The young prince said when he looked closely at the older elf in the room, and he realized that they did. "I am so sorry my Lord we really did wake you up from your sleep!" the small elf exclaimed and he and the feline bowed even lower than before.

"Do not fret Legolas I was woken up by one of the serving elves in my house. As I instructed them long ago, that I want to be woken up when someone will come to Imladris." The ancient elf said and smiled. "And besides I always want to greet a family member when he comes to visit." The raven haired elfs' smile grew wider and walked to the surprised young elf and hugged him. "Welcome back penneth."

"I am also very sorry that it took us so long to get to your study. It is because I had to take care of my new mare. She is very young and she does not like anyone beside me to take care of her." The young elf said.

"Oh. Do not trouble yourself penneth. I did not wait long for you two to come here. And if she is young and does not like the stable hands, you had to do it Legolas." Lord Elrond smiled.

Luin was patiently sitting next to Legolas and watched as the two elves talked between themselves then the ancient elf looked at the great feline.

"And do not think I forgot about you." The lord of Imladris smiled at the great cat. "Welcome back too Luin." Lord Elrond and patted the felines' head.

"_Hannon le my Lord."_ Luin said and purred loudly for the ancient elf.

"I will get a warm bath prepared for you two to relax after your long journey." The ancient elf said.

"You do not have to worry about that my Lord." Legolas quickly said to the raven haired elven lord.

"Oh Legolas you cannot go to bed all dusty from your long journey." Lord Elrond smiled and put his hand on the young elves' shoulder. "I will go ask the elves." The elven lord said and exited his study leaving Legolas and Luin standing there.

Luin looked at the young prince and chuckled.

"Well what else should I have told to lord Elrond?" Legolas said in a hurry.

"_Well it just sounded funny. And besides a warm bath sounds nice. Does it not?" _the bluish feline said.

"It does mellon nin. Shall we go then?" The golden haired elf asked and patted the cats' head.

"_Aye."_ Luin nodded and they both exited lord Elronds' study and headed to their chambers, where their warm baths were being prepared.

* * *

The hot water was like a balm for the young elfs' aching muscles from all the riding to the elven heaven. Now he started feeling how tired he has become from the quick pace he established in the end of their ride. In a short time Legolas started dozing off in the hot bath when a soft voice woke him up.

"_Legolas. Do not sleep in here. The water is getting cold."_ The great feline said.

When the young prince rose his head he saw the great cat sitting near his tub almost done of getting the remains of water off her beautiful bluish fur.

Legolas wearily got out of the bath, dried himself up and changed to his sleeping robe. Then they both entered the sleeping chamber.

The young prince got in to his bed and waited for Luin to climb on it too, but to his surprise the great cat walked passed the bed and laid on the carpet next to the large bed.

"Are you not going to join me up here?" Legolas asked with a surprised face.

Luin rose her head, turned to face the young princeling and said. _"I would like to, but my fur is still damp and the elves left a furry rug here for me down here."_

"As you wish Luin." Legolas smiled. "Good night to you then mellon nin." The golden hared prince said and laid his head on the pillow facing bit of the soft furry back of his feline companion.

"_Good night to you too Legolas." _The great cat said and felt as the part of Legolas' blanket covered her back. The feline smiled to herself and they both fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

"Ada!" Lord Elrond heard the cry of his three sons from the other side of the hallway, right through the closed doors of his study. He counted to five in his mind, then his children burst through the wooden door.

"Ada there is a big black horse running around the gardens and the stable hands are having a _biiig_ trouble catching it." The youngest and smallest of them excitedly exclaimed.

"I think that would be the troublesome mare that Legolas spoke of last night." The ancient elf smiled and leaned on the back of his chair.

"What!" All three exclaimed and the ancient elf visibly flinched on the chair. "Legolas is here?"

"Aye. Legolas arrived during the night and is sleeping in his chambers right now." The raven haired elf said and closed his eyes. "And I do not want you three to disturb his sleep. He is exhausted from his journey so I would like to advice you not to wake him." The ancient elf said.

"I think they are already gone old friend." A golden haired elf said when he got through the opened door.

Lord Elrond opened his eyes and saw Glorfindel in front of him and few seconds later Erestor got through the door.

"Did Legolas already arrived to Imladris?" The dark haired elf asked the lord of Rivendell, who just nodded. The dark haired elven advisor was almost ran over, by the sons of Elrond, when they ran out of Elronds' study. "I sense trouble." The elven advisor said and shook his head.

* * *

"Now let us welcome our friend our way." The twins smiled devilishly at each other and then on their little brother.

Elladan and Elrohir quietly entered Legolas' chambers accompanied with their adopted little brother. They saw the fair haired elf laying asleep in his bed, half covered with blanket. The twins smirked at each other and on their human brother, each of the twins holding a bucked of cold water in their hands, and stepped to the side of the sleeping elfs' bed. But what they did not see was that on the other side of the bed was a sleeping big cat covered by most of Legolas' blanket.

And they dumped the full buckets on the sleeping elven prince.

* * *

Legolas was really exhausted from his journey and he felt very safe in the elven home so he did not have to fear anything. The young prince did not even sense the presence of the twins until it was too late.

Legolas woke up with a scream as the ice cold splashed on his face and uncovered chest.

But that was not the biggest problem.

That was as the remaining cold water reached the feline.

* * *

Luin woke up at a start and thought that she and Legolas were attacked. She jumped over the bed with a loud roar and dropped down on the retreating twins.

Estel heard the roar of the feline and stood frozen on the spot, but when the giant cat landed on his brothers he quickly turned shouting. "Ada! Ada!" And he fled the room.

Luin was not distracted by the little edains' screams. She was staring at the twins. She growled at them showing her white fangs slowly extending her claws till they reached their skins, but not pierce it, as a warning. Elladan and Elrohir did not dare to move as they feared for what the cat might do if they did and also she was too heavy for them to lift her despite their elven strength.

* * *

Lord Elrond was sitting in his study reading one parchment when suddenly he heard a laud roar.

'What they did this time?' He wondered, placed the parchment on his desk and stood up from his chair.

"Ada! Ada!" He heard panicked cries of his adopted son, who soon after ran to his study alone.

"What is the matter Estel?" He asked the boy.

"A beast is going to eat Elladan and Elrohir!" The edain cried and dragged the ancient elf by the arm to Legolas' chamber.

* * *

The elder elf and the little human boy soon entered the chamber and saw the wet feline standing over two scared elves growling at them, and the young and wet elven prince getting up from the soaked bed.

'That is dangerous but, they deserve it.' Lord Elrond thought and hid his smile.

When Legolas saw lord Elrond enter his chamber and little Estel hiding behind the ancient elfs' legs, he came to Luin, touched her head and then stroked her wet fur.

"You can let them go. I think they got the point." He smiled at her then he leaned closer and whispered to her ear. "And you are scaring the little one."

Luin looked at her also wet friend and brother then on the little form covering behind the elven Lord, slowly stepping away from the twins tearing their tunics a little with her claws revealing four pinkish spots on each of the twins' chests.

The great feline then moved closer and bowed to the elven lord and the little edain boy, to which the boy shivered more and hid even further behind lord Elrond.

"_I am so sorry lord Elrond for causing such an uproar and mainly for scarring this small child." _Luin said out loud for them all to hear especially the small boy.

Estel peeked out from behind the ancient elfs' robes just to look right to the sky blue eyes of the giant feline, which was still too scary for him.

"You do not have to apologize penneth. It was not your fault that you both got ambushed by my three sons. They should apologize to you for waking you up in such a rude manner, and to me for ignoring my words." Lord Elrond said and looked at his sons.

Both Elrohir and Elladan came to them and bowed, but Estel stayed behind the ancient elf. "We are sorry for waking you up Legolas and Luin. And ada we are so sorry we did not listen to you." The twins said in unison.

Legolas and Luin looked at each other and nodded. _"Apology accepted." _They said and the great feline stepped closer to the two brothers.

Lord Elrond immediately knew what is going to happen so he stepped aside a bit and pushed Estel a further back.

Luin looked around and saw that almost everyone stepped to the back except the elrondion twins. The great cat smirked and shook her body so all the water that remained on her long fur ended on the twins so they also end up soaking wet.

"_Now we are even." _The cat said and everyone laughed at that. Even Estel laughed a bit at that but when the feline stepped closer he flinched and moved closer to the elven lord.

Luin saw it and was sad that the little edain was afraid of her so she moved to her elven brother.

"Now all that is left is to tide Legolas' chambers. Now dry yourselves and join me and Estel for breakfast." Lord Elrond said and stroked the boys' head and smiled at him with reassuring smile.

"Aye we will be waiting for you." The boy said left with the ancient elf.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Adar – father

Edain- human

Hannon le- thank you

Mae govannen – well met

Mellon nin- my friend

Penneth- young one

Ion nin- my son

Tithen gwador- little brother

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter :) so please R&amp;R.

Your LeoLuin ;)


	3. Story of Nightmare Moon

Hey it is me again I am so sorry it too me so long to write it, but I have lot of work now so I do not have much time to write these days :/ but I have the third chapter for you ;).

I hope you all will like it ;)

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Story of Nightmare Moon**

It did not take Legolas and Luin so long to dry themselves as it normally would, but they were ravenous after their long quick but long journey from Mirkwood realm to Imladris. The pair entered the Hall of Fire were their breakfast was prepared elven maids.

The ancient elf smiled when he saw the elven prince going through the door. "Estel," He said a got the attention of his adopted son. "Legolas and I. we wanted you to meet Legolas' friend Luin." The great cat bowed and said. _"Mae gowannen Estel. My name is Luin, daughter of the Silver star."_

Little Estel was taken back when he heard the feline actually speak elven language. "Mae gowannen Luin. I am Estel Elrondion. Nice to meet you." The little edain boy said a bit shaken.

Legolas walked to the empty seat next to the elven lord and the little edain. But when Luin came and sat next to the golden haired prince, little Estel flinched and started to shiver. The great cat saw it. Her face fell and she sighted, then she took some fruit from the table and carried it to the other side of the room. Next she took some lembas and the piece of meat that the next elf carried in for her. The feline sat near her breakfast and quietly started eating it.

Lord Elrond looked sadly at the feline on the other side of the room then on the little boy and the elven prince, who had the same expression on his face as himself. "I am sorry about this Luin I know that in the near future you two will be good friends."

"_I hope so my Lord. I hope so too." _The feline quietly mumbled.

The ancient elf wanted to end this part of the discussion quickly as he heard the felines' mumbled sentence. Suddenly a thought popped up in his mind. "Legolas can I ask you to do something after breakfast?" Lord Elrond asked.

"What do you need my Lord?" The golden haired prince asked.

"I need you to catch your young mare before she ruins the garden." The elven lord laughed.

"Oh she escaped again! I am so sorry lord Elrond she can be a handful almost all the time." The young elf quickly said and stood up from his seat shoving the remaining fruit in his mouth and grabbed the last piece of lembas from his plate. "I will take care of her immediately my Lord." Legolas bowed.

Luin also stood up and swallowed the last bits of the meat and headed to the door.

"Go with them little one." Lord Elrond whispered to the small boy sitting next to him with a smile on his face.

Estels' eyes grew wider at the elven lords' words. He wanted to go with Legolas, but he was scared of the big cat. So he grabbed the raven haired elfs' sleeve and dragged him to the door, in which the pair disappeared in.

Lord Elrond had no other choice just to go with the little boy, so he went with him.

* * *

Outside in the garden the elrondion twins were already chasing the black mare around the place. It was really hard for them to even get near to the energetic young mare.

"We have to approach her from both sides." Elrohir said.

"Aye." His twin brother nodded and circled the mare.

When the twins got near enough the mare she let out a loud neigh and charged toward the younger twin.

Elrohir yelped and threw himself on the ground, but the black mare just jumped right over him, her flowing dark mane and tail sparkling in the sun like a starry night sky. When her feathered hooves touched the ground she dashed as far from the younger elrondion as she could and neighed in amusement. At that Elladan ran to his brother and helped him to stand up. "We will need more help with this one." The older twin said to his sibling.

"I agree with you gwador." Elrohir said his heart racing in his chest.

Suddenly they heard a high whistle.

As the young prince and his feline companion entered the gardens, closely followed by the elven lord and his adopted son, they saw as the black horse jumped over one of the twins. Legolas just shook his head and let out a high whistle, just to get the attention of the mare.

Luin on the other hand raced to the in front of the young prince and stopped few meters in front of the golden haired elf. She was the barrier between the small elf and the big black horse, just in case that Nightmare will not charge at the princeling. She stood with her head high, as proud as a feline can get, swishing her tail wildly from side to side.

Estel was amazed how the cat looked right now. He almost forgot that he was afraid of her. She was so big with her head raised so high. The wind was playing with the felines' long fur, but that was not the thing that captivated the boy so much. It was how the felines' long fur was shining in the morning sun. The great cat looked like she was shining a pale blue light.

Luin saw as the black mare stopped and looked at Legolas, her ears facing from where the whistle came from. The great cat looked to Nightmares' eyes with her own sky blue ones and a loud rumbling came out of her throat so even the far away mare would hear.

Little Estel did not know what it was he expected that the cat will let out a fearsome roar, but the feline just stood there. Suddenly he heard the rumble that the cat made. It even made his body vibrate. Then the mare neighed happily, and to Estels' amazement, went right to the great cat.

_Nightmare Moon. Enough playing please come to me._ Luin called out to the young mare.

_I am coming Luin. _The black mare happily neighed and trotted to the bluish snow leopard. When Nightmare got to the great feline they nuzzled together as a cat mother with her kittens.

_I was looking for you and Legolas. _The black mare said. _But then the twin elves came and we were playing together. It was fun. _She neighed happily and started jumping around the great bluish feline joyfully.

Luin just smiled at her. _So you had fun with Elladan and Elrohir I take it._

_Aye._

_But next time when you want to play with them or us, you have to find another place to play. It is because you almost damaged lord Elronds' garden._ The snow leopard said.

At that Nightmare stopped jumping and looked around. She saw some broken flowers and hung her head. _I am so sorry. _The young mare said.

_You do not have to apologize to me but to lord Elrond. _Luin said and nudged the mares' side.

_But which elf is it? _Nightmare asked and looked around at the elves.

_The raven haired one with the little edain next to him. _Luin said and smiled. _Now go._

The black mare slowly walked to lord Elrond and little Estel, looked him in the stormy eyes with an apology clearly seen in her gaze and bowed her head low, so her mane was touching the ground right in front of the boy. Estel in awe reached his little hand and touched the silky mane.

"Apology accepted, Nightmare." The ancient elf said and the mare rose her head. "But next time you have to be more careful where you play." Lord Elrond smiled and stroked the mares' forehead. Nightmare neighed.

"_She will be." _Luin said when she walked closer, but stopped when she saw Estel hide a bit behind the elven lord. She kept smiling, but in the inside she was really sad. The great feline whined at the young mare and started walking away to the Mirkwood prince. But suddenly she turned her head to the elrondions.

"_Elladan! Elrohir!" _Luin called out loud.

"What is it mellon nin?" They asked in unison.

"_Nightmare says that she enjoyed playing with you two." _The feline smiled.

"Playing!" They both exclaimed and everyone including lord Elrond and little Estel started to laugh.

After Legolas got Nightmare to a paddock, the black mare stood at the gate watching and waiting what will the young golden haired elf will do next. Legolas rose his hand and stroked the black mares' forehead. Then he turned and walked to his friends and lord Elrond.

"You never told us told us, peneth, how you obtained such a spirited young mare." The raven haired elven lord asked when Legolas got near them.

"Spirited mare ada? More like a nightmare to us." The twins said in unison.

Legolas laughed, when he got to the group of elves and looked at the black mare grazing in the paddock.

The great bluish snow leopard lay down next to the nearest tree next to the small group. The small princeling saw her and walked closer to her. The young elf was sad that she would be lonely there so he got closer to her.

"Well it was about three years ago. Luin and I. we were on patrol near the western borders of Mirkwood." The golden haired prince began.

* * *

Flashback

_Do you feel it Legolas? _Luin asked the young prince as she trotted next to his white stallion.

"Aye. I do Luin." The golden haired prince replied.

"My prince it is coming from in front of us." Rongal, the blond elf scout, said. All the elven scouts in Legolas' company bore the color for the woodland realm, mostly green and brown, but also golden color, their armor was in harmony with their brown steeds.

All elves dismounted and headed to the trees and going to the direction from where the foul feeling was coming from.

The great cat was the last to enter the tree tops, while Ninim was keeping watch after the other horses.

Legolas and Luin hopped though the tree branches, the bluish snow leopard had to use the thicker branches which supported her weight, while the sleek princeling jumped from almost the thinnest ends of branches.

In a few minutes the elven company arrived at the edge of the small clearing and what they saw was the cruelest thing they ever saw.

In the middle of the clearing was, still alive, pregnant dark brown mare surrounded by a pack of wargs. The mare was neighing in agony, terror and fear as the wargs were tearing pieces of meat form the fighting mare.

The young golden haired elf quickly gave the order, the elven scouts drew their arms back, stretching the bowstring and let the arrows fly.

Luin on the other hand jumped down with a laud roar and when she landed near the inured mare, she swiped at the nearest warg blinding it.

Right behind the great feline the mare tried to attack the feline, but her legs gave up under her from the injuries and blood loss. The great cat turned to her and her eyes glittered.

On the other side of the mare Legolas fought another of the foul beasts. Luin did not even see when her elven brother jumped down to her.

In a few minutes all the foul beasts were scattered around, all were dead.

"Is anyone injured?" Legolas asked his companions and stepped closer to the dying mare when he heard that they have no injuries. The spark of life that was in the eyes of the mare was slowly fading away. When he looked her over he already knew that she would not make it. Her hind legs were torn to shreds and she also had some gashes on her belly. The young prince then placed his hand on the mares' belly and felt strong movement under it.

Faroniel, the silver haired healer, came to the young Mirkwood prince and looked over the mare too. The scout party healer looked to the mares eyes and said. "She is forcing the delivery. She is going to have the foal now. We have to help her give birth to the little one"

Legolas was shocked at the healers' statement. "But I know not what to do."

"We will just help her to push the foal out. She is not strong enough no to deliver it by herself." The silver haired healer said. "Worry not I will tell you what to do." She smiled at the princeling softly.

Legolas nodded and called to Rongal. "Rongal please keep watch while we deliver the foal and call the horses."

"Aye, my prince." The bond scout bowed.

"Now come and help me." Faroniel tucked on Legolas' leg.

Luin sat on the sidelines and watched her elven brother and the healer. She saw as they pressed the belly of the mare to help her push out the small foal. In few minutes the battle was over the foal was breathing the fresh air and resting on a patch of soft grass. Luckily it was not harmed during the attack of the foul beasts. It was pure black with a small crescent moon birthmark on the upper part of her left hind leg and blue eyes. The mare mas totally exhausted and closed her eyes.

It was the last and only battle for her that she lost.

"May the Valar welcome you around them." Faroniel and Legolas said together and bowed their heads.

The whole elven party payed their respect and goodbye. Luin bowed her head and whispered her prayer.

When the foal was able to stand up and walk it came closer to Ninim and sniffed him. Then it looked at the great bluish feline. It was a bit afraid, but it made a step closer to the cat and when Ninim nudged it to go even closer the foal looked back offended at the old white stallion.

When the foal was near enough Luin let it sniff her, not making any sudden or threatening moves, the foal then looked at the stallion. _Mommy? _It asked insecure.

_No little one. I am not your mother. _Ninim neighed. It looked at the resting feline. _And neither is she. But come with us and we will take care of you. _The old stallion smiled as did the feline.

Luin stood up when she saw Legolas approaching them. _This is our friend Legolas. _She smiled and pointed to the approaching elf. The black foal looked at him and sniffed the offered hand.

"Hannon le, little one." The golden haired elfling smiled. "Are you coming with us?" He asked. The foal neighed a bit and let her be patted on the head.

The young Mirkwood prince then mounted his stallion and called his companion to follow him home. The black foal walked with them between the young prince on his white stallion and the great bluish snow leopard.

End of flashback

* * *

"Well this is how she got to be with us." Legolas smiled as he watched the black mare.

"But why to name her Nightmare, penneth?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Well her full name is Nightmare Moon. Her original name was Crescent Moon due to her birthmark, but as you saw she can cause quite a havoc. She is feared by most of our stable-masters and stable-hands." Legolas laughed. "The only one that can handle her is either me, Luin or Ninim. And I almost forgot she also listen to my sister Eluwien. She rarely listens to someone else. But on the other hand she is really nice and kind." Legolas said and looked at the boy.

"Do you want to take a ride on her penneth?" Legolas asked the edain boy.

Estel looked shyly ant the ancient elf behind him, then at the black mare and ended on the elven prince and nodded shyly. "Aye."

Legolas smiled and whistled once. The black mare raised her head and looked at him. "Come to us Nightmare."

Nightmare looked around and walked a bit back. The blue eyed mare took off. When she got near the fence, she jumped. The poor stable-hand, Enefan, a young pale haired elf, had to duck and he let out a loud scream as the black mare sailed over him. When the black mares' feathered hooves touched the ground and she raced to the golden haired prince and raven haired boy.

"Are you well Enefan?" the raven haired elven lord asked.

"Aye my Lord." The young elf answered and hurried back to his work.

Legolas stood up, took the boy in his arms and when the mare stopped in front of him he mounted her with one swing. Estel squeaked in surprise. The elven prince grabbed the silky black mane and urged the black mare into a walk.

Estel sat in front of the Mirkwood princeling eyes wide, but he was happy to be playing with his friend.

Luin, who stayed in the shade of the tree, was watching her friends with a smile and she was happy that they were having such a great time.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Adar – father

Edain- human

Hannon le- thank you

Mae govannen – well met

Mellon nin- my friend

Penneth- young one

Ion nin- my son

Tithen gwador- little brother

Gwador- brother

* * *

I hope you all liked the last chapter :) so please R&amp;R.

Your LeoLuin ;)


	4. Travelers

Hey it is me again I have the forth chapter for you ;). Happy New Year everyone :).

I hope you all will like it ;)

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Travelers**

The sunny days were getting colder and shorter for the friends in Rivendell. And each day more travelers stopped in the Last Homely House.

The elrondion twins were on a patrol again because of the pranks they pulled on Glorfindel and Erestor. Rearranging furniture and painting their chambers was one thing, but dyeing their hair in rainbow colors was another. And that was why the young elven prince was playing with the small boy alone in the garden among the trees and flowers, while his faithful feline companion, and friend, was watching them sprawled on a sunny patch. A russet bundle was sleeping at her side buried in her long fluffy fur.

Suddenly the ball, the pair was playing with, rolled to the great bluish feline. Estel ran after it and when he saw where it ended up, he stopped and looked back to the golden haired elf. To that Legolas urged him to get it. Luin looked at the wide eyed child and then at the ball. She used her tail to push the ball in Estels' direction.

The small boy took the ball. "Thank you." Estel shyly said and smiled a bit.

"_You are welcome." _Luin answered with a bow of her head and a smile and rolled on her back exposing her furry belly to the sun. Her bluish fur was not helping in getting more heat from the sun as a darker toned one would but, she still liked it.

Legolas came to the small edain and ruffled the boys black hair. Estel looked up and smiled at the elf and back to the bluish mass of fur and legs. 'She is not that scary. She acts like an overgrown dog, or a housecat.' The small boy thought. The great cat was as protective as any dog if not more, and her loyalty was undoubtable.

* * *

While the friends played a group of seven men crossed the fort of Bruinen and were heading to Imladris.

"How far we have to walk to get there?" Walcott whined again.

"We hopefully get there by sunset. And now shut up! If I hear you asking again you cannot even imagine what I will do with you." Halsey, the leader, spat out to the shorter brown haired man.

Halsey wondered why in the world he took that simpleton with him, which was driving him crazy always asking if they are there yet. Maybe because he thought that the guy knew how to fight with a sword and was most loyal, almost a fanatic, to him from the whole group. Or maybe it was because the man was almost like a nephew to him, the one he never had. The other four members of his group were also chosen because of their great skills with different weapon. The last one joined them at their last stop in Bree town and did not know anything about them. Each and every one of them was a master of their weapon. Garret a tall black haired, strong build man, who was great with an axe, Pierson, very silent man, really slim, dark brown haired with a dark look in his eyes, who usually fought with knife and short sword. Bronson a brown haired, blue eyed man with a short temper, who fought with a pike, Weldon a black haired brown eyed man with a scar running over his left eye down to the chin, who was another swordsman. And Colton, a stout blond haired blue eyed man, loud and most cheerful of the group, who fought with a broadsword. He was the only newcomer to the group and the most honorable one.

Halsey never told anyone, except for Walcott, what was his goal. He recruited Colton on his way through Bree-town, because he needed more muscle if things went wrong.

"Worry not friend Walcott. You will soon enjoy the sight, pleasure and the calm of Rivendell." The cheerful blond said to the short man who just scowled at him a bit.

"I take you have been there before." Weldon asked.

"Aye, I have It is the most beautiful place I have ever been." Colton said with a smile and dreamful look in his face.

Halsey was surprised but mostly glad that at least one of the group new how to move around the place. And an evil smile appeared on his face.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when a group of seven men passed the guards of the south gate to Rivendell. One of the elven guards guided them to the Last homely hose and the serving elves escorted them to the chambers for travelers. They were given four chambers. Halsey and Walcott shared the first one, Weldon and Pierson shared the second one, Garret and Bronson shared the third one and Colton had the whole chamber for himself.

The travelers got a light dinner consisting of dried fruits and warm soup. After that Colton excused himself and said that he will be retiring to his chambers.

Halsey then took the remaining men of his group to his chamber.

"We will stay in this place for two days just to locate the boy and when the night comes we will capture him and take him to the master." The black haired man said to his followers.

"But how do you want to keep the boy quiet?" Bronson scowled at their leader.

"I have this." Halsey said and took out a small pouch. "This is the most potent sleeping powder I ever encountered." The man grinned at the pouch.

"And how do you know the boy is here?" Hissed Pierson.

"My master knows the son of Arathorn is here."

"What about Colton?" Garret asked.

"Any of you here, will not tell him anything. He is too friendly with these people. I do not trust him as much as all of you that are gathered here. Understood?" Halsey spat at this men.

"Aye." All of them nodded.

"Now go to your rooms." Halsey ordered.

* * *

The next morning in the Hall of Fire Halsey thanked his luck as the little boy, he was searching for, appeared in the doorway. After him came a golden haired young elf and then his eyes widened. After the pair a great feline entered the hall. 'It would make a good coat.' He thought. He thought that after this job he will get back to get the fur of that cat.

Luin was the first that saw the newcomers in the Last homely house. She looked at them and did not like how the black haired edain was looking at her friends.

Lord Elrond was already in the Hall of Fire with Glorfindel and Erestor, chatting and enjoying their breakfast when his adopted son and his friends came. The ancient elf smiled when he saw the Estel was slowly losing his fear of the great feline, as he was nearer the bluish feline than ever before.

"Good morning ada, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor." Estel smiled at the raven haired elf.

"Good morning penneth." Said the ancient elves and looked at the child with broad smiles.

"Aye good morning my lords." Legolas greeted.

"And to you Legolas." The elves bowed their heads a little.

Luin was still watching the men seated at furthest table. "And good morning to you too Luin." Lord Elrond laughed.

The great cat was jarred from her thoughts by the voice of Lord of Imladris and looked at the ancient elves. _I am so sorry my lords. Good morning to you all._ The feline bowed.

"There is nothing to forgive, mellon nin." The raven haired elf said and smiled.

Estel was puzzled. He knew for sure that the cat was able to talk yesterday so he pulled at Legolas' sleeve.

The golden haired princeling kneeled to the small eadain. "What is the matter Estel?" he smiled at the boy.

"Cannot she talk? I could hear her talk yesterday, but today she just meows." Estel asked in a sad voice. He thought that maybe he just imagined it yesterday.

Now Legolas looked puzzled and then it hit him. "Oh penneth. Luin can talk like we are doing now." The young elf smiled. "She is talking to your ada right now, but only elves and animals can understand her now. Worry not penneth, she will be talking to us so that you will understand her." And patted the boys head.

"What is the matter Luin?" Legolas asked his feline companion when he and Estel sad down and took their food.

_I do not like that man sitting at the other side of the Hall of Fire. _The great cat said and looked at the man, who immediately looked to his companions.

"Oh. You know Estel was sad because he heard you speak yesterday and he thought that he just imagined it." Legolas said to the feline.

Luin on the other hand laid down behind the pair near to Estel, to which the boy flinched a bit, when he felt her whiskers on his neck. Legolas looked at the bit frightened boy. _"I am so sorry penneth. You were right I can talk. I just do not like those men to hear me." _Whispered the great cat.

"I knew it. You can talk." The boy whispered and turned to the great head and to the sky blue eyes. "You are forgiven." Estel smiled.

"_Hannon le Estel." _The bluish snow leopard whispered and licked the boys' cheek. To which the small boy laughed and hugged the great cats' head.

Lord Elrond smiled the three fiends. 'Their friendship is on the mend.' The elven lord thought.

* * *

After breakfast lord Elrond sent one of the serving elves to fetch the leader of the newcomers and waited for a bit. After a few minutes a knock on the door could be heard.

"Enter." Lord Elrond loudly said.

Then the great wooden door opened and revealed Halsey standing behind them.

"You requested my presence, lord Elrond?" The man asked

"Aye, I did. I always meet people, who are staying under the roof of the last Homely house." The ancient elf said and looked at the man. "I just want to know you and your companions better." He added.

"We are travelling guardsmen. We protect merchant caravans when they are going on a long journey. We are just returning home to Enedwaith from North Downs where we had out last assignment." Halsey lied to the lord of Imladris. He told the ancient elf the same story that his master told him to say if anyone was asking. "But we will be leaving soon. We want to get home to our families really soon." The black haired man said and smiled as best as he could.

"Oh. Then I will not trouble you further." The elven lord said and released the man.

When the man left his study the raven haired elven lord turned to look outside of the window with hands behind his back at his playing sons and his friends. There was something suspicious about the man and his group. Only one really was not fitting between them, and he remembered the man that once or twice visited Imladris last time was few months ago with a merchant caravan. The one named Colton.

* * *

Outside in the garden the elrondion twins and Legolas were playing with the little boy, while the great cat was watching them from the sidelines.

Luin was watching the elves and the boy play with the ball again and was thinking. She did not even realized that the ball stopped right next to her until Legolas came.

"Luin, mellon nin, what is wrong? You are not yourself today." The small elf said.

"_I have a strange feeling and I do not like how that man was watching us this morning in the Hall of Fire." _The great snow leopard said.

"I do not know Luin. Not everyone ever seen your kind or any kind of great cats. And you must agree you are a huge feline just moving around in Imladris." Legolas smiled.

"_Aye, you are right, mellon nin."_ Luin said and smiled at him.

Then Estel came running to the group. "Come and play with us too Luin."

"Yea come and play with us Luin." The twins said and ran over to them.

'The little edain is so happy. I cannot ruin his fun.' Luin thought and stood up from her spot. The bluish snow leopard was happy that Estel was overcoming his fear of her. _"Okay let us play then penneth." _Luin smiled at him and grabbed the ball.

The elven lord smiled at the group as he seen all the fallen leaves fly around the garden. 'Let them have fun.' Lord Elrond thought and returned to his work.

* * *

On the other side of the last Homely house a dark cladded figure was prowling the empty hall and chambers. Pierson was ordered by Halsey to find the sleeping chambers of the little boy and not to be caught or seen by anybody. And he was taking the job seriously because he was perfect for sneaking around. He was a skilled burglar after all. When he found the right hall he stayed hidden and waited.

In the evening he was rewarded for his patience as the raven haired elven lord, his two sons, the golden haired elf and the great feline walked to one of the rooms with the sleepy boy. Only the bluish cat turned for a second and sniffed the air a bit and Pierson froze for a moment.

Luin stopped and sniffed the air around this hall and scrunched her nose. 'The whole house reek of those men.' The snow leopard thought and continued her way.

When everyone left the chamber after few minutes, he waited a bit longer till the hall got deathly quiet. Then he returned to Halseys' chamber to report what he found out.

"So we will make our move tomorrow night. Let our men to be ready." Halsey said to Walcott with an evil smile on his face, and the younger man left the room.

* * *

The next night the men were ready to go. They left Colton to pack all their belongings and said they have to go tonight because of urgent things they forgot about and that they are going to talk to lord Elrond about it.. Not telling him that they are taking the boy with them. And the blond giant agreed to go. Halsey also sent Pierson and Weldon to take care of the two guards at the south gate, while he, Walcott, Garret and Bronson went to get the boy.

In the dead of the night the four men stepped into the hall where Estels' and the other elves' chambers were located and quietly approached the lonely wooden door.

Walcott slowly opened the wooden door and peeked in. He saw the boy sleeping in the bed all alone, wolfish grin appeared on his face and waved at the other men on the wall to come in after him.

Last to enter the chamber was Halsey. The black haired man peeked his head and looked around the hall then and evil grin appeared on his face and quietly closed the wooden door.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Adar – father

Edain- human

Hannon le- thank you

Mellon nin- my friend

Penneth- young one

Ion nin- my son

Tithen gwador- little brother

Gwador- brother

* * *

I hope you all liked the last chapter :) so please R&amp;R.

Your LeoLuin ;)


End file.
